In Trouble As Always
by Lil' Sicilian Treasure
Summary: Kagome has done it again. Will InuYasha be able to save her? What happens when you add Sesshoumaru into the picture? I'm really bad at summaries so check it out for yourself. (Complete)
1. In The Beginning

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters used in this story.  
  
Chapter 1- In The Beginning  
  
She had to admit that this time she was in over her head. There she was face to face with death and no one was going to come and save her. This wasn't going to be like all the other times when he would show up just in the nick of time, there to get her out of whatever trouble she had gotten herself into. No. Not this time. Poor InuYasha. He was probably clear to the core of the Earth using all of his most colorful phrases, all directed at her of course. She had sat him to kingdom come and then some. However she hadn't stuck around to hear him voice his opinion on the matter. Stubbornly she huffed and walked away not paying attention to the direction she chose.  
  
The thing that flashed across her mind as she was being hurled around like a sack of potatoes was what it was exactly that she had gotten so upset about. No doubt something stupid, as always like him calling her a stupid wench or pathetic human. Yet that is exactly what she was at that moment, a pathetic human, and one who was about to lose her life and had no one to hold concern to it. Of course she had Sango, Miroku, and good old Shippou, but they were not on her mind at that moment.  
  
As she lay there groveling over how pathetic she was she could see the pools of blood that had formed by her lifeless body. How did my life come to this, what did I ever do to deserve any of this? WHY ME?!?  
  
Just then she noticed that her attacker was staring at her in bewilderment. Why had she just let him beat on her. Never once letting out a cry, she just took every beating, and believe me he wasn't holding back. So why hadn't she called for him. WHY?  
  
As she let out her last breath one word escaped her pale lips.SIT.  
  
A cry could be heard some distance away. This sound brought a smirk to his face; even in death she defied him. Just then something unexpected happened. Tenssaiga.it pulsed. Sesshoumaru looked down at the lifeless body that lay before him wondering why his sword had called out to him. This so-called gift from his father was becoming a nussense. This was not the first time it had called for him to save a mere human's life.  
  
Torn by his decision and the quickening pulse of the Tenssaiga he grabbed the useless sword and swung it at the girl's body. He didn't care to stick around since he knew what the outcome would be. As he turned to leave something grabbed his leg sending shivers up his body. What was this, this sensation.how? As he turned to look still holding a stoic face making sure not to show his shock, he saw the girl staring up to him with hollow eyes.Arigito was the only thing that escaped her lips and he watched mesmerized as her eyes began to fill with the warmth that they once held. A small nod was all she received in return and with that she released her grasp on him.  
  
She stood up with her back against a tree slowly breathing in the crisp autumn air, where had the summer gone? Her wondering mind was cut short when a cry could be heard a short distance away. With that Sesshoumaru began his retreat, he did not care to associate himself with what just happened.  
  
KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!! KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!!! The pursing scream disrupted the calm quietness that filled the forest. So he had come for her after all, a bit to late though she thought as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was two beautiful golden eyes staring back at her. Although they were cold and emotionless she could have sworn that she saw a glimmer flash across them when he heard her name. Without a second glance he was gone.gone like a dream from the night.  
  
'Kagome, yes I have heard him call her that before.' So that was her name, the one that Tenssaiga insisted him saving. This thought infuriated him, he could feel his blood begin to boil and with that he retreated deep into the forest. 


	2. Why Me

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters used in this story.  
  
AN: Okay I'm trying to unravel the tangles that my mind has put on paper, I know this is a bit confusing in the beginning but I have all these ideas and I'm trying to make everything flow together. I'm going for a mystery that is slowly beginning to unravel. Does that make sense? Okay anyway. Please bare with me. I hope this chapter starts to clear up some of the confusion. Domo Arigato . and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2 - Why Me  
  
'Kagome??? Where could that wench have gone to?'  
  
'I'm over here, quite you whining.'  
  
There she stood, back still against the tree waiting for Inuyasha. She really looked drained this time. This time. Damn it he had let it happen again. Wait this time he couldn't stop it.she sat him so damn hard.  
  
'Why did you sit me like that wench? I still can't feel my legs.'  
  
A slight chuckle of both annoyance and gratitude escaped Kagome's lips, which only infuriated the poor hanyou more. 'What is so funny, you really are a sick bastard you know that. Good for nothing human always getting into trouble.' Bla bla bla. With that he could sense her anger begin to build. Gods he loved the smell of that. It was almost as if his body unconsciously lived to make her angry, the smell she emitted was intoxicating. He began to have thoughts cross his mind, thoughts that he had never had save for one particular dead miko. **Ah, head out of the gutter and focus boy!**  
  
It was the same cycle that had been happening for the past two weeks. Kagome was killed by his half brother and then revived. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why, why did his brother insist on killing her day after day. And why did it always seem like he was nowhere to be found when all this was happening.  
  
Suddenly his mind was brought back to what had happened just moments before while he was enjoying the hole that Kagome had set for him. Tetsusaiga had pulsed, for a brief moment it seemed to be calling out to something. This was definitely new. Not only that but he had gotten a weird feeling, almost as if a part of him was yanked away.  
  
His thoughts were broken when he heard a slight sigh emit from Kagome's direction. 'What's wrong? Are you in pain?' It was the same barrage of questions that he had always asked her. She smiled inwardly knowing that he really cared for her, though he would never admit it, he had a reputation to uphold.  
  
'Something was different this time InuYasha.'  
  
'I know, I felt it too.'  
  
'I can't explain it, but this time something called out to me.'  
  
'What do you mean called out to you?' Tetsusaiga had called out to something, could it be that it was calling out to her?  
  
'I can't really explain it but it was if something wanted to become whole again, oh just forget it, it was probably just my soul wanting to become whole so I could die in peace.'  
  
'Feh, you know I think all this dying has made you sadistic.' 'Come on we had better get back to the group.'  
  
'Do you mind if I wash up a bit, I think I noticed a lake nearby. I just need a splash of cold water on my face, is that alright?'  
  
'Yea that actually sounds like a good idea, I really don't feel like being lectured by the others as to why I let you go off in the first place.'  
  
Kagome knew it was true, the others were loyal to her and would stand up for her no matter what, especially when it came to bashing Inuyasha. They smiled at each other as they walked toward the lake. **Was that a smile I saw out of him, okay something is definitely different. Oh man Kagome get a hold of yourself, I think you got hit in the head one to many times by Sesshoumaru.**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elsewhere the miko lay staring at her hands, her minions flying lifelessly around her. It was different this time. That girl had died again, however this time Kikyou didn't get the girls soul. She didn't become whole like she usually had over the course of the last two weeks, she herself actually died along side of the girl. Why, what was different this time? Was the girl's soul actually calling back to itself, wanting to become whole? Whole, that was it, it wanted to be whole.everything wanted to be whole.  
  
Elsewhere, Naraku lay still in his castle staring down at the perfectly pink ball that was placed before him. He dared not touch it, not after what had happened. The shikon no tama was calling out to become whole, it had started this transformation, if you will, two weeks ago and much to Naraku's surprise. What had happened that the jewel desired to become whole, it was almost as if the jewel itself yearned for something.someone.but whom, and why?  
  
Why, that was the question being asked by everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Okay I am going to end it here, please review, I really like getting some tips on what everyone is thinking. It helps me come up with ideas. I welcome praise, thank you thank you, and constructive criticism. Okay you can go now, I'm done blabbing. 


	3. New Emotions

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story . ah sigh.  
  
Alright here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy and let me know what you are thinking.  
  
Ch.3 - New Emotions  
  
'Why?' He cast his two companions menacing glares as if expecting an answer. They both gave blank expressions as they looked to each other and then to their lord. Rin giggled and went off into her own little world as always, while Jaken looked quite uneasy. Something was troubling his lord and he had a faint suspicion that it was the human girl he had killed and then saved some nights ago. Little did Jaken know that this act had been going on for quite some time.  
  
Was it a sign of weakness? No his lord was not weak. It had to be that girl, that retched girl. She had used some sort of magic on him. Yes that was it, she used some of her miko powers on his lord. Oh she would pay if he ever got his hands on her. Playing around with his lordship like he was some sort of toy. Yes she would most definitely have to be taught a lesson. Jaken's face crinkled up and he lost himself into deep thought.  
  
"'What are you thinking?" He was suddenly jolted back into the present. "Nothing of importance my lord, just contemplating how to rid you of that cursed miko for using her powers on you. Oops, I said that out loud, please spare me my lord I only speak what is best for you, not that I'm saying I know what is best for you, oh please don't kill me." The little toad youkai took a few stumbling steps backwards as he proceeded to cover his mouth and bow several times.  
  
However the mindless jabber that his useless servant spoke was of no concern to him, it was what he said in the beginning that rang in his ears. 'Using her miko powers on you.' Had she really used miko powers? Was she a miko? Yes this he knew to be true. He had been on the receiving end of her arrows before and even he had to admit that she held quite a bit of power. She was able to break though his armor. No one had ever been able to do that, human or demon.  
  
As he contemplated the thought in his mind the only realization that he came to was that he needed more proof. He would go and watch this 'miko' to see if she in fact held some sort of power over him. Now the question was how to do so without his hanyou brother sensing him. Inuyasha had a very good nose much to Sesshoumaru's disliking. He would also be hesitant to take his eyes off the girl given what had happened lately. The only reason he hadn't been around the other day was due to her magic over him. That's right she was able to control him even from a distance. Once again the sound of his brother crying out in pain rang in his ears. He rather liked that sound.  
  
Jaken took a step back as he saw a smirk start to form around his master's lips. He has definitely gone off his rocker for sure this time. 'This girl must be stopped and soon otherwise I fear my life may have been shortened by at least a decade or so.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After splashing her face a few time with the cool lake water Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha brushing her fingertips across the pristine water. Inuyasha sat in amazement as he saw small beams of light trace every ringlet that she created. Something had definitely changed, she was emitting so much energy, yet she wasn't aware of it.  
  
It was almost as if this energy was pulling him toward her. He brought his hand up to hers, lightly placing two fingers in between hers. This action brought a smile to her face and she breathed slowly as if time had stood still for them while the world around them continued on its way. Neither wanted to go back to the group, only a barrage of questions would come of it. Yet they knew they would need to head back soon.  
  
Inuyasha's fingers were still interwoven amongst Kagome's, he didn't want to let go. His mind kept traveling back to the events of the last two weeks. He was afraid that the next time she died at the hands of his brother he may not revive her and she may actually stay dead. He shivered at the thought, which caused Kagome to look his way. Her smile was pure and full of nothing but simplicity for the moment. There was no worry or fear upon her face whatsoever.  
  
Before he realized what he was doing his other hand began to softly stroke her cheek. Normally this would have caused her to sit him into the next century just out of pure fact that he was touching her but today she didn't mind it. She felt comfort from his touch and she wanted to hold onto that feeling for she could sense that her life was about to change.  
  
She closed her eyes softly taking in the sounds of the forest, slowly being brought closer into the arms of Inuyasha. *What am I doing? Why am I bringing her closer to me? Oh kami she's beautiful and she smells so good. AHHH wake up and get a hold of yourself.* He leaned in and gently placed his lips upon hers. *Yea that's really getting a hold of yourself. Wow her lips are soft, ah you baka would you snap out of it.*  
  
Just then both of their eyes snapped open and their attention was drawn to a figure standing on the other side of the lake. Golden eyes could be seen gazing across the water like daggers. The look on his face could have turned even the strongest to stone. Wait, there was that flicker again. Was she the only one who saw that, his eyes they were showing emotion? But what was it, she couldn't place it and at the moment she didn't much care to.  
  
"Inuyasha, why is he staring at us like that?" "I don't know but I'm not going to stand around and take this any longer." *That bastard interrupted me and he's going to pay. Ah what am I saying I didn't want that in the first place, but it was really nice and that was just a peck. I wonder what a . STOP. Get your head out of the gutter and go and kick some brotherly ass. That will make you forget about her, besides Sesshoumaru has a lot of explaining to do.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay that's it for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Domo Arigato. 


	4. Strange Happenings

Thank you so much for reviewing, it really helps. Please keep it up.  
  
As we all know I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters pertaining to him or the show.yada yada so on and so forth.  
  
Ch. 4 - Strange Happenings  
  
Anger was beginning to build inside Inuyasha as he made his way towards his brother. That bastard had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? You're not going to touch Kagome again."  
  
"Attached to the little wench aren't we. Pathetic. Always tying to save a measly human." He could feel a knot build up inside of his stomach, the thought of calling here a pathetic wench did not sit well. What was this stupid human doing to him? He the great Sesshoumaru did not feel guilt towards anything especially a human.  
  
"If she's so pathetic then how come you save her every time you kill her?"  
  
Kagome didn't particularly care for being called pathetic. She could hold her own in a fight, she didn't always need saving. If she was so pathetic how is it that she can sense the jewel shards that so many 'things' wanted to get their hands on. 'Humph, just wait until they see what my powers can really do. Uh okay, where did that statement come from? Powers? Yea Kagome you really need to get a hold of yourself.'  
  
Suddenly she realized that both boys had stopped their fighting and were looking directly at her. 'Oh my gosh, did I have that conversation out loud?' A chill ran down her spine as she saw a smirk make its way across Sesshoumaru's lips. Inuyasha's eyes were wide in amazement. Besides the topic of her so called little chat with herself she had been emitting enormous amounts of energy. An intense pink light was crackling around her.  
  
"She is quite the little firecracker isn't she?" Sesshoumaru gazed at her with curiosity, how was it that she could produce so much energy? Maybe this girl wasn't human.  
  
"Shut up no one asked for your opinion. Umm Kagome? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't feel so well." And with that Kagome fell to the ground. Both of the boys ran up to her. Inuyasha gave his brother a death glare, which caused Sesshoumaru to realize that he too had run up to her side.  
  
"She fainted. Pathetic human doesn't even know how to control her own miko powers."  
  
Inuyasha carefully propped Kagome against a tree and turned to his brother. "Alright, tell me, why did you attack her so many times?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. At first it was because I wanted the Tetsusaiga and I was going to use her for bait. But that stupid wench of yours wouldn't call for you."  
  
Inuyasha became furious, both with himself and with Sesshoumaru. How could he let Kagome be in so much danger? That stupid girl she was so stubborn that she wouldn't even call for him. Sesshoumaru watched the range of emotions flicker across his brother's face and decided to continue with his explanation. "After her last silent breath had left her I decided to bring her back to life with Tenseiga and try again another time. But each time it was the same she wouldn't let her pride down. This just infuriated me more I couldn't believe how defiant she could be. Eventually I began to just try to break her forgetting about Tetsusaiga."  
  
Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that the great Sesshoumaru was standing before him pouring his heart out. "Yea she can be quite stubborn, and apparently quite powerful too."  
  
"This energy of hers it is a recent development I take it."  
  
"Yea it just started."  
  
Just then both of their swords pulsed, leaving both quite shocked. Their heads were turned from their swords to Kagome as the few fragments she carried began to glow. Kagome's eyes shot open. "Inuyasha, all of the jewel shards have been found. The jewel is calling to become whole."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"We need to get back to the others."  
  
Sesshoumaru decided it would be in his best interest to follow along with them. He still wasn't quite sure why he had unveiled so much to his brother. However his was slightly intrigued by the events that had taken place and felt that by journeying with them he might find some answers as to what was going on with both him and his sword. Plus Naraku would be making an appearance soon, which would prove quite interesting.  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* `*`*`*`*`*  
  
As the three of them came to the outside of the village they could tell something was wrong.  
  
"It's that boy." Sesshoumaru hissed under his breath. He could smell that young child, the one that tried to kill Rin.  
  
"Boy? Who is he talking about Inuyasha?"  
  
"It's Kohaku." Inuyasha bore a scowl as he looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru. "This can't be good."  
  
"Sango!!!" Kagome took off for the village leaving the boys in shock at her actions.  
  
"Does she always run straight into danger before thinking her actions through?" Sesshoumaru was trying to hide the slight fascination in his voice. This woman was either extremely stupid or extremely brave.  
  
"Yea pretty much." Inuyasha didn't bother glancing back at his brother as he took off in the direction Kagome ran.  
  
Inuyasha found Kagome with her hands held over her mouth in shock. She was trembling, once again emitting electricity from her body. As his eyes traveled from her to the bodies in front of him he let out a small gasp.  
  
There lied a lifeless Shippou with a very battered looking Miroku kneeling next to him. To their right was Kohaku's pale body and a grieving Sango over him.  
  
"Sa-an-go?" Kagome's eyes were placed upon Shippou. She knew if she tried to walk she would only collapse, so she stood there frozen unable to do anything but gaze upon her lifeless kit.  
  
"Here Kagome." Sango held out the shard of the Shikon jewel that enabled Kohaku to walk amongst them.  
  
Everyone stared blankly at Sango as Kagome took the shard from her shaking hands. The look on Kagome's face said it all. 'How could she do this, her brother was the one thing holding her together.'  
  
Sango read her friends face and began to explain. "He has killed so many innocent people. I had to put a stop to it before his soul became completely corrupted, even if it was Naraku who was controlling him. His actions could not go unpunished.  
  
Throughout Sango's whole speech Kagome's eyes never lifted from Shippou's body. Sesshoumaru saw how she eyed her kit, afraid to walk over to him. She was not willing to admit what had happened. And for some reason seeing her in pain was like a miasma laced dagger jabbed into his heart. He walked over next to the kneeling monk and stood beside him. Without a second thought he swung his sword at the lifeless kitsune.  
  
To everyone's shock the small kitsune began to breath again. With this Kagome ran up to her kit and embraced him. "Kagome? What happened?" Shippou was looking up at Kagome with innocent eyes. "Shh, everything is ok don't worry."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to walk away when he was stopped by a warm hand clasped around his own. He could feel her energy pouring into him, wave after wave, it was intoxicating and it was the only thing he could focus on. "Thank you." He gave a slight nod that was only visible to her and continued walking towards the other side of the village. He figured it would probably be best if he gave everyone some space. Besides he didn't feel like having his brother hound him with questions.  
  
Suddenly Kagome came to a realization. "Sango ." She was cut off before she could even begin her sentence. "No Kagome, it is better this way." She walked over to her friend and gave her a warm hug. "Come on lets give him a proper burial." And with that said they all began to put things back in order.  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* `*`*`*`*`*  
  
Okay so what did you think of this chapter. I know I got a bit carried away with Sesshoumaru and his rather uncharacteristic attitude but I couldn't help it. Please review and let me know what you are thinking.  
  
Also if anyone has any ideas such as what they might like to see happen it would help greatly. I'm at a bit of a loss. I want something to happen between Kagome and Sess, but I'm blocked.. any ideas????  
  
Thanks again. 


	5. Farewell Kiss

I appreciate the reviews; I'm trying to build up to something between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Once I get over this block of mine we'll see how it goes.  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters pertaining to him or the show, its creators or anything else I missed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch. 5 - Farewell Kiss  
  
Days went by and these days flowed into weeks, life went by much like normal for the group, with the exception of Sesshoumaru showing up on occasion to follow up on the search for the shikon shards. Kagome's power had begun to grow even more immense. She was beginning to understand the source of this power, with the help of Kaede's wisdom of course.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Child thee have miko blood flowing through thy veins. It is only natural for thee to exhibit extraordinary powers."  
  
"But what can I do with it other than purify jewels and arrows?"  
  
"Oh my dear child, the possibilities are endless. Thee's purpose in life is to help protect those of need in these villages, much like Inuyasha protects those whom cannot protect themselves."  
  
"With time thee's powers will grow and with the proper training thee will be able to control them."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
And so their journey had continued, every other week or so they would head back to Kaede's village and Kagome would get her training. She was able to focus her energy and call upon the objects in nature around her to help aid in whatever it might be that she needed. For instance in their latest fight, she was able to call upon the aid of a nearby tree to bring forth its roots and slow down the charging demon. However calling upon her surroundings took a lot of energy and usually left her tired and even more vulnerable.  
  
Luckily Inuyasha was always close by, and when he wasn't Sesshoumaru was there to help out. The group had come to realize that both the brother's swords were calling out to the shards, which usually ended up brining the demon to them instead of them having to search for it. There were very few shards left though, Kagome could feel it. The jewel itself was calling out to her, it wanted to become complete and the closer it came to completion the stronger she became.  
  
It was on a warm cloudless day when their journey took a major turn.  
  
Inuyasha looked over to his brother as both of their swords were throbbing like crazy. "Something is coming and it definitely has more than one shard." Sesshoumaru gave his nod of approval to Inuyasha's statement.  
  
"Kouga." His name slid off Kagome's lips as if it was dew falling from a sleeping flower just beginning it's daily opening.  
  
Everyone looked over in her direction then followed her gaze to the horizon where a small tornado like cloud could be seen coming closer to their current location. Sesshoumaru could sense the tension beginning to build in Inuyasha. 'Why is he getting so angry? Who is this Kouga person? I can smell wolf, the same damn wolf that killed Rin.' Anger also began to build inside him, which caused Inuyasha to turn slightly in curiosity.  
  
Suddenly the tornado came to a stop, right in front of Kagome of course. Kouga stood there with Kagome's hands inside his, which caused both of the inu boys to growl. This sound caused Kouga to smirk, he knew perfectly well why both were growling. His woman was amazing. But his smirk was short lived as he looked deeper into Kagome's eyes. Confusion washed over her face as she saw his facial expressions drop.  
  
"What is it Kouga?"  
  
"I fear I must say my farewell."  
  
"Are you going somewhere wolf boy?" Inuyasha slipped in before Kagome could ask the same question . without the wolf boy of course.  
  
Kouga growled inwardly, he wasn't going to let that stupid mutt face interrupt him. He had a reason for being there and he had to get it done with. That and the fact that he could feel Sesshoumaru's dislike toward him and that alone made him quite uncomfortable. He was no idiot, he knew how powerful that demon was. That family itself was powerful. Inuyasha alone had exceptional power and he was a mere hanyou.  
  
Kouga placed his hand behind Kagome's neck and slowly brought her closer to him. Confusion ran all over her face. 'What is he doing!?!' Before she could process another thought his lips came in contact with hers. The kiss was soft and extremely passionate. Her brain was doing summersaults not only was she shocked at what was going on but . he was a really good kisser. Sure it was her first 'real' kiss, since Inuyasha's peck probably wouldn't count according to her friends back home, but still it was good.  
  
'Ahhhhhh what am I thinking, what is going on, why is he kissing me, oh my gosh everyone is still watching aren't they, oh this is too embarrassing, they are never going to let me live down this on.' Her brain was beginning to run a mile a minute. Her thoughts were completely jumbled however she was able to process one thing. She was now holding the shards that Kouga had once carried.  
  
This caused her to pull back from the intense kiss. Kouga slowly released his hold on her lips and looked at her in the eyes. He wanted to just stay like this and lose himself in her eyes. She was beautiful yet she was no longer his. He had realized this when the shards in his legs and arm had begun to call for her. "Kagome, these shards have been calling out to you. The jewels beckons to become whole, I can feel it. It is not right for me to continue to keep them. This is your journey and I will not stand in the way of it."  
  
"Kouga ."  
  
He placed a finger upon her lips and continued with his explanation "My beautiful Kagome, as much as I want you to be my woman I know I cannot have you. You belong in a different class than I do and it would not be fair for me to hold you back from the greatness that I know is to become of you."  
  
"You belong with him, and I know that now."  
  
"Belong with who???"  
  
"I love you Kagome." He placed a small kiss upon her lips as he released her from his hold. And with that he retreated back into the forest only to turn around once to glance at what was once his and shout out "My you find your happiness my love."  
  
That was the last any of them had seen Kouga.  
  
Kagome came out of her haze to realize that both brothers were growling quite loudly. Her face turned five shades of red when she realized that everyone was staring at her, especially Miroku with his perverted little grin.  
  
"Hehe well we got the shards isn't that what we wanted?" A nervous twitch began to take hold of her body.  
  
Upon seeing her friend in an extremely uncomfortable situation, Sango stepped forward. "Well that is three more down, how many do you suppose are left, besides Naraku's of course?"  
  
A wave of relief flushed over Kagome's body as she watched everyone begin to process Sango's statement. She counted her blessings for having such a great friend. "Thank you Sango." She whispered as Inuyasha and Miroku began to discuss Sango's question.  
  
Everyone began to debate the next course of action to take. Inuyasha argued about not wasting any more time basically his same old complaint. Kagome noticed how he never once looked in her direction. She could see the hurt in his eyes. He had never taken their incident in the woods that one-day quite some time ago any further. Nor had he even mentioned it. She knew there were feelings behind his quick kiss and she knew his pride would never admit to it. 'Oh bother, what is a girl supposed to do. I swear my life is becoming one of those soap operas.'  
  
Kagome slowly started to glance around their surroundings hoping to take her mind off of anything; her brain was reeling so fast she couldn't see straight. She began to notice that Sesshoumaru's eyes never once left her. 'Why is he staring at me like that?' Her eyes locked with his and she could see a fire burning within him. His normal stoic features where blurred with emotion. It was the same flicker that she had seen from his before. Especially when she was getting close to Inuyasha. Her conclusion hit her like a ton of bricks. 'Oh my gosh!!! He's jealous!!!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You don't know how hard it was for me to write this chapter. I'm having major writer's block. I know how I want to end this fic but I'm stuck in the middle. I think I'm starting to get all the obstacles out of the way though.  
  
Please let me know what you think. It may help with this block I'm having.  
  
Domo Arigato. 


	6. In Due Time

Thank you for those of you who reviewed, I really do appreciate it. Your comments help me determine what to write. I'm glad you are enjoying it.  
  
As always I do not own Inuyasha or anything else pertaining to him although I wouldn't mind getting my hands on Sesshoumaru......hentai thoughts, bad me. Okay, okay on with the show.  
  
Chapter 6 - In Due Time  
  
Time seemed to flow like an endless river, each day passing lifelessly in the great vastness of the world around them. Needless to say these days were a struggle. One fight after another, Naraku was sending swarms of demons after them. He knew the all of the shards were found and he wanted what was left. His hunger for power became a blind rage, his lust for the shikon no tama began to eat away at his sanity. He was a puppet to his actions. Ironically he was becoming just another actor in his carefully orchestrated masterpiece.  
  
Of all the fights one in particular had taken its toll on the group. Naraku had sent his usual barrage of demons to fight for him along with Kagura and Kanna, another of his brilliant manipulations. After a heated battle the group managed to defeat the two once and for all. This feat was not done without a price however. Everyone was injured, even Sesshoumaru himself, though not as bad as the others. He of course was the one to finally defeat Kagura, much to her own surprise. Yet she always believed that Sesshoumaru would be the one to defeat Naraku thus making her end slightly fitting.  
  
For once Inuyasha didn't complain about the help. Everyone was just glad it was finally over..well that part at least. Kagome however had surprised them all when she defeated Kanna with one of her arrows. Unlike the last time she had shot an arrow at Kanna, this one was done with such intensity since she had been training her miko powers that she easily defeated the emotionless demon child.  
  
While everyone made shelter to rest, Sesshoumaru began to speak to Kagome on what their next course of action would be. There strategy-ridden conversation soon took a turn when Kagome had asked him quite bluntly what he was doing with them. She was sick of beating around the bush and was tired..she wanted answers. Sesshoumaru was shocked to say the least and actually showed it. She waited patiently for him to respond. Finally regaining his composure he began to answer.he owed her that much. "I am quite fond of you miko, I can see why that half wit stays by your side."  
  
"You hold much power that far surpasses even some of the most powerful demons." He glanced around to make sure everyone was asleep before proceeding.especially his annoying brother. When he determined all was ok he took a hand to her face. "I am truly sorry for killing you, had I know your importance and the affect you would have on me I would have never relished in the idea."  
  
Kagome sat there stunned. What was he doing.in fact what was it with the men around here lately. "Kagome, I.....I."  
  
Did he just stutter???  
  
Before she could question any further he placed his lips against hers. 'Ahhhhhhh I thought Kouga was good...I think I'm melting.'  
  
He broke from her sweet lips and looked into her deep eyes. "I don't have the right to take what is not mine." Okay I know this doesn't make sense.he is always trying to take the Tetsusaiga but this time he truly meant it. Kagome was his and he didn't have a right to her no matter how much that tore him apart inside. Jealousy for his brother was enraging him but he the Lord of the Western Lands would not let something so petty engulf his being. So he did what any self righteous man would do. Let denial choose its course.  
  
"I will stay by your side and help defeat Naraku, but I must get back to my lands.and Rin, I fear she is probably worried sick..not to mention that she has probably killed Jaken."  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome put her hand to his cheek and began to rub her thumb across his markings. Her touch made his heart ache but she pulled away before it could go any further.  
  
Inuyasha began to stir uncomfortably in his sleep. Kagome got up and went to his side. She knew now what Kouga had meant when he said that she belonged to him. Oddly enough it had been Sesshoumaru who had put the pieces together for her.  
  
She laid herself down next to him, even in his sleep he could feel her presence and settled down into a deep sleep. He looked so innocent in his sleep. There wasn't a care in the world shown on his features. For once, in a very long time, he looked to be at peace and Kagome wouldn't let anyone disturb him, he needed rest more than anyone. They had a long road ahead of them and it wasn't going to be a walk in the park either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I apologize for the really short chapter...but then something is better than nothing right???? I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I'm really excited about the ending, now all I have to do is get there. I'm really bad at writing battle senses so if anyone has any tips let me know.  
  
Hopefully there will be a little more dialect in the next chapter, not so much story but more one on one interaction. If anyone has any tips or suggestions let me know. If there is anything that you would like to see happen tell me and I'll see if I can work something out.  
  
Domo Arigato and until next time take care and make sure to read lots of good fanfics.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku: Kuku kuku  
  
Inuyasha: Not yet you baka, you don't show up for another chapter or so, go back to your trailer.  
  
Naraku: Poor pathetic fool you don't know what is in store for you...but I do. Neiner Neiner.  
  
Inuyasha: What are you talking about, nothing happens to me, right? Right????  
  
LST: Poor Inuyasha, Naraku don't pick on him, I don't need him anymore emotional then he already is. It's bad enough he's impossible to work with... stubborn hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha: I heard that....come back here.  
  
LST: Oops, gotta run...please make sure to review. Ahhhh Inu stop that!!!! Heeeee. 


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

Okay so I got a bit of a brainstorm, and here is the next chapter and it isn't that short. *Sniff sniff, I'm so proud.* I know the last chapter was a bit confusing it was sort of rushed. I tend to skip parts, Gomen. I'm trying to work on detail and believe me it isn't easy. Please let me know what you think. I've already got an idea for another fanfic since I need to get my Kag/Sess fix out of my system. I couldn't think of what to do between the two in this one so I'll just make a new one...hee hee. See problem solved.  
  
Aright I'm done blabbering.... On with the story I know I know here it is. "Patience is a virtue."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7 - The Calm Before the Storm  
  
They needed a plan to defeat Naraku once and for all. The question was how were they going to do it. They decide to use the down time to rest and gather their strength, kami only knows they are going to need it. Naraku isn't some simpleton that they just brush off. No this was truly going to be the test of their strength both of themselves and as a team.  
  
Inuyasha as usual is restless and tension begins rising between everyone due to the fidgeting hanyou. 'What is going on between those two? Arg, I can't take sitting around here anymore I'm going to go mad. I need to fight.' Inuyasha got up and promptly sat in between Kagome and Sesshoumaru who had been discussing what course of action to take. A vein was beginning to form on his forehead at watching the way the two interacted. They were getting close, too close, something definitely went on between them.  
  
"Inuyasha stop being so childish."  
  
"I'm not being childish, what are you talking about, hmp."  
  
"Right, anyways, as I was saying Kagome I think it is best if you have your kit stay with Jaken."  
  
"I understand but I think Kaede will do just fine. Besides Jaken gives me the creeps."  
  
"He is a loyal servant and would do nothing to jeopardize the kits life. I trust Rin with him completely. He will be better protected away in my lands. Do not be foolish woman think about what is best for him."  
  
'Woman!!!! *twitch twitch* What is it with these Inu boys??? Why must they be so damn arrogant? Alright Kag come yourself down, he does have a point Shippou probably would be safest under Jaken's care besides he will have someone with him to help pass the time. That would be good, that way he won't worry as much.'  
  
Inuyasha sat quietly as he watched Kagome's emotions flair up then calm back down, Sesshoumaru got under her skin just like he did. 'You don't think they....no she wouldn't, she belongs with me she knows that right??? Besides Sesshoumaru is too stuck up to waste his time with a human woman, yet he does take care of that child, and he has been acting strangely around Kagome, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm going to kill him, if he so much as laid a finger on her.......'  
  
"Inuyasha are you going to sit there and fume over childish notions or are you going to talk some since into your mate here?"  
  
'Did he just say MATE???????'  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and turned about twenty shades of red. Satisfied with himself Sesshoumaru got up and started to walk towards the western forest. "Good then it's settled, Shippou come with me."  
  
Shippou stood up and stared at Kagome waiting for approval of whether or not he should follow the orders given to him.  
  
"It's okay Shippou, come here for a minute."  
  
Kagome gave him a long hug and told him that he would be spending some time with Rin and that she would come for him shortly. With that said Shippou reluctantly let go of his adopted mother's sleeve and began to follow Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Do not worry little kitsune, your mother will come back for you I promise you that. I will not let anything happen to her. No come we must hurry I want to get back to them before nightfall." And with that they were gone.  
  
Sango and Miroku thought it best if they went to collect something to eat, they decided the two 'children' needed to talk some things out.  
  
So once again Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone quietly fidgeting like a couple of lovesick school children.  
  
Kagome was looking off in the direction she had last seen Shippou. "Don't worry you'll be back with him soon." Inuyasha came and put a tender hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
"Ah, I wish this could all be over with, this anticipation is driving me mad. I can't just sit around here waiting for something to happen, we need to find that bastard and finish him once and for all."  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, there is no sense running into this hothead it will only end in disaster. I know that sounds really pessimistic but it's true, Naraku isn't someone to be taken lightly."  
  
"I --- I just don't want you to be hurt, maybe you should have gone with Shippou." Inuyasha said in a very low voice as if to himself.  
  
"I most certainly WILL NOT. I have followed this journey too long to chicken out now. I am going to make sure that bastard pays for all of the pain he has caused."  
  
Inuyasha was taken back by her forcefulness, she was beginning to sound like him. That thought brought a smile to his face. Sesshoumaru had called her his mate, with the way she acted just now you would have thought she was. Here was this petit woman fighting with such stamina that it could put some of the greatest youkai to shame. He knew that his brother was only tying to embarrass him with the 'mate' comment but he truly wished she were his mate. He longed for the day that he could mark her as his.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing he had Kagome in his arms. "Promise me you will be careful. I will try to protect you the best I can, but I cannot bare the thought of losing you. Please Kagome....Please promise me."  
  
"I promise Inuyasha, I will be careful, but you promise me that you will come back to me when this is all over. I can't bare the thought of losing you either."  
  
And with that the two were embarrassed in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha could tell that she had been kissed by his brother, the thought started to infuriate him but was soon forgotten when he realized that Kagome was kissing him back just as forcefully. She was enjoying herself and if she wanted someone else she wouldn't be allowing this to happen. 'Man have I waited for this, she tastes so good. When this is all over I will make her mine. That is if she will have me.'  
  
'Oh kami, he's perfect, we just fit, this is how it is supposed to be..just perfect.'  
  
The two slowly pulled away and gazed into one another's eyes. Kagome could get lost in those deep golden orbs. "Kagome, I.....I lo."  
  
"Hey you two you wouldn't believe the stash of fruit I found....oops. Hee hee, so what are you two doing." Miroku had the most hentai smile on his face and Sango rolled her eyes at the blabbermouth of a houshi. She told him they should have waited a few more minutes. Oh well what is done is done. "Let's eat."  
  
They all sat down to eat something, as nightfall approached. Sesshoumaru came back as said and sat down amongst the group. There was something in the air that was disturbing him. Inuyasha picked up on it quickly and looked around the forest.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha, is there someone out there?" Miroku glanced around as Sango grabbed for her Hiraikotsu. Just as Kagome turned her head Kikyou walked out into the clearing.  
  
"Kikyou....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think, is anything becoming clearer????? I know it's coming towards the end but I hope it hasn't gotten too confusing. I think I hit all the key points I wanted to in this chapter.  
  
A bit of a cliffhanger too, I love those...it just reels you in for more. I'll try to update soon so you won't be waiting and tormenting yourselves for too long.  
  
Domo Arigato......please review. 


	8. And So it Begins and Ends

Hello everyone, I am so very sorry about the delay. Things have been so chaotic around here, what with work and then the fires....oi. But here you have it, the final chapter to my story, not quite as thorough as I would have liked it but I really can't think of more so I'm just going to give you what I have.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, I'm sure that was pretty obvious once you started reading this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8 - And so it begins...or ends  
  
Kikyou........Inuyasha stares on in bewilderment.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why Inuyasha have you forgotten your promise to me? Or does this girl mean more to you than I?"  
  
Kagome stirred awkwardly, it was one thing when it was just the three of them off somewhere remote but now they were on stage in front of the entire group. She didn't know if she would be able to hold up, her courage was already dwindling.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw the change in her self-esteem and took a protective step in front of her and glared at the undead miko.  
  
"Inuyasha I suggest that you dispose of this unnatural creature so that we may get back to the situation at hand. Otherwise I will settle matters myself."  
  
Normally he wouldn't have bothered to dirty his hands on such filth but nobody insults Kagome and gets away with it, especially not some has been miko.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what upset him more, the fact that his brother had threatened to kill Kikyou or that he was standing very close to Kagome. All be it that he was just protecting her but did he have to get so close, she was practically holding onto him. 'Wait a minute, am I jealous??? This is not the time to be contemplating this. Ah I can't take this anymore.' With that he stepped aside his brother to take over the shielding of Kagome.  
  
"Kikyou answer me, what are you doing here?"  
  
"The jewel is nearly completed, I know Naraku will be appearing shortly and I wanted to discuss a course of action against him." As she spoke she couldn't believe her eyes, Inuyasha had chosen to protect the young girl, not only that but he was jealous over the fact that his brother was so close to her. She could tell in his eyes and the way he nervously twitched at the sight of the two.  
  
'It seems he does love this girl more than me, why I do not understand. He promised to never leave my side, to spend eternity in hell along side me. Now he wants life, I can see it, the way he looks at her, he holds more passion in his eyes than he ever did looking at me. WHY???'  
  
"I need the shards, you must trust me on this, I have a plan."  
  
"WHAT? Never." Everyone shouted at once.  
  
"You'll never touch our shards as long as I'm around, you stole my other ones from me, why should we trust you." Kagome stated as anger began to boil in her veins.  
  
"I understand your resentment towards me, but this is not a time for stupidity. Naraku must be destroyed and I have a way to do so. No demon or human, for that matter, should have the sort of power that Naraku is after. You of all people, Kagome, should realize what your duty in this life is. You must protect the jewel."  
  
"That is exactly why you should not have it. You've betrayed us more than once, why should we trust you now."  
  
"All I am asking is for your trust in me this one time. I have nothing further to give this world. Please let me leave move on by helping rid this realm of such evil."  
  
Something in her words spoke truth to Kagome. She stood there in deep thought as whether or not to trust the one person that never showed trust to her.  
  
Hesitantly Kagome reaches to pull out the fragments that she has. Slowly she made her way towards Kikyou and reluctantly handed over the jewel.  
  
"NOOOO!!! Kagome what are you doing?!?" Everyone screamed as they saw the young girl hand over what they so desperately tried to protect.  
  
"Please trust me, this just feels like the right thing to do, I must follow my instincts on this."  
  
Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"Now we wait for Naraku." Kikyou said dryly.  
  
As if his name was the cue for his entrance, there stood a man dressed in a baboon pelt.  
  
"Nice work Kikyou. I see you kept your end of the bargain."  
  
"You bastard, you betrayed me again how could you...Kikyou why?"  
  
Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's. "Trust her Inuyasha, I think I know what she is going to do."  
  
As Naraku took hold of the jewel a bright light emitted from it and welded tighter the remaining pieces.  
  
"Finally, I will become full demon and Kikyou will be mine forever."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Everyone shouted in unison completely shocked by the fact that Naraku still held feelings for Kikyou.  
  
"That's right Naraku, you and I will be together, make your wish so that we can dispose of these underlings."  
  
Everyone stood helpless as the jewel began to glow an immense shade of pink. Naraku could feel the power surge through his body. A low and eerie chuckle began to emit from his being.  
  
"Don't you think it fitting Inuyasha that you will die once again in the same spot as you did fifty years ago."  
  
He was right, no one could believe it they were there by the God Tree, the same place that Kikyou had pinned him to the day that Naraku had made his move on the jewel. That is the day it all started. Inuyasha thought back, then his thoughts were brought to the day Kagome freed him from that tree.  
  
"It is different this time Naraku, this time it will be you that is fallen." With that said both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had their swords drawn.  
  
"Today it ends, prepare yourself Naraku."  
  
The jewel began to glow even brighter and all anyone could do was just stand there frozen by its intensity.  
  
"It looks like you boys are too late. Finally it is all mine. Finally."  
  
"I couldn't have quoted it better myself." And with that said Kikyou shot him with one of her purifying arrows at point blank.  
  
He didn't have time to react. He was so consumed with the power of the jewel that he had failed to notice Kikyou taking aim to destroy him.  
  
He let out a scream as the arrow penetrated into his shoulder. Kikyou slowly walk to him and took his arm in hers. Tenderly she takes the jewel from is hands and throws it to Kagome.  
  
"Take care of them both for me."  
  
With that she began to drag Naraku down to hell. Of course he wasn't going to go quietly, he had quite a bit of choice words towards are heroic miko and to the Inu group.  
  
Inuyasha was torn by this turn of events, he figured that he would be the one to destroy Naraku and here was his Kikyou dragging him down to hell to deliver him personally. He had promised her that he would go to hell with her.......but Kagome.  
  
Kagome was his life, he couldn't deny that. The love that he once felt for Kikyou was replaced with compassion for what she had become. The love he felt for Kagome was real, it was strong and most of all it was present.  
  
Nothing much could be said at this point, everyone just starred in awe as their arch nemesis was being dragged down into the great abyss. It was as if an enormous burden was being lifted off all their shoulders.  
  
However, you didn't think it would go that smoothly did you. This is Naraku we are talking about. It took them years to even get this far. Without another thought a blinding light was emitted from the place where Kikyou and Naraku made their descent.  
  
When the light dissipated all that was heard was a scream, and the lingering of the words I Love You being softly carried by the wind. It was hard to tell who had been the one to scream, still to this day no one was quite sure which of them it was.  
  
There they were, the two star crossed lovers, the ones that fate had toyed with for over fifty years, bound to the same tree that brought so much history into this story.  
  
No one is quite sure how it happened. Miroku's conclusion was that Naraku pulled the arrow out and released it back at them will it was still full of miko energy. No matter what way you look at it, it still didn't change the fact that their best friends were bound to the God Tree.  
  
Although one would have to admit that the two looked incredibly happy. Inuyasha had his arms around Kagome's waist and his head was nuzzled at the base of her neck. Both had their eyes closed and both had on a smile that showed pure bliss. It is hard to imagine being happy bound to a tree for all eternity yet when you looked at them their love for one another was so strong that you couldn't help but feel happy for the two. Yes I know their lives were cut short and cheated once again by the cruel hand of fate, yet was it so cruel. At least they were able to be together, and really wasn't that all that they really wanted.  
  
FIN  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well everyone I hope you liked my first fic. Next up will be one with Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Hopefully that one will be a written a bit better. But hey I don't think this one was terrible, it was my first one, and I'm not a writer so who cares. I'm happy and that is all that matters.  
  
I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for all of your comments, I really enjoyed them. 


End file.
